undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chara/@comment-32182236-20180221133449/@comment-33883848-20180424200316
Again opening up the game means to load the save file as this is what happens every time you open up the game(play the game yourself to verify). So perhaps in the true end opening up the game means for characters that Frisk(Flowey think they are possessed by Chara because Frisk wouldn't throw away their own happy ending) is about to load their save file.So, we get Flowey dialogue first to convince us to not recept if we are about to load our save file to recept(I mean why else for the characters you would?) Also, the true end is the end ,proven by "the end "message. Which means that for the player, the story comes to an end(not for Frisk but we will return to that latter on) That's why the player cannot interact with the surface, that's why the game is called "UNDERtale". (Stop to accuse Chara of everything wrong that happens in the game) .So, you shouldn't open the game. And I think you moved on another topic, your previous point was that Chara wants a recept in the true end so why did you changed the topic? Then, I never stated that the tuto Froggit doesn't count. I said that the reason why you can spare the tuto Froggit without aborting the genocide run is that you doesn't started your "job"yet during your very first battle. However ,in the genocide run, if you don't kill them, they will disappear just like the other tuto Froggits (F4 Froggits, the Froggit who teaches you about mercy etc .) ,that's why you get the "but nobody came"message if you kill 20 monsters while you doesn't killed the tuto Froggit, because the tuto Froggit is gone, so noone is left in the ruins. Also, Frisk IS separated from the player. That's was one of the main points of the true end,the big reveal that shows that Frisk is an own person ,with their own name and who can live their own life in the surface without your permission or control. They also climb the mountain without your input"golden flowers they must have broken your fall"and often act without your input, they can speak to other characters, they can appear childish (for the example when they reveal the secret codeward to Sans) but are mostly mature(they aren't interested by toys, they cook the noodles instead of eating them dry, they wonder if Alphys's history books are really realistic) and know many things about humans's culture (they recognize many brands in the garbage) They are in fact an "ingame"character as opposed to the player. So, if Frisk isn't the player, then that doesn't make sense for Chara to tell them that they represent the Rpg's thing(sorry but from the game point the" RPG Chara" theory is really absurd). Within the context, we can only assume that with this line they introduce themself to Frisk and reveal how they became stronger with Frisk.This line seems to mean that every time Frisk increases their stats, they feel Chara as those numbers also belongs to Chara since they are in their body. I don't think that Chara can predicts events because nothing implies that. So it doesn't seems like they abandon the genocide run because Undyne doesn't interfered the Monster kid's fight.So there is another reason why they abandon the genocide run if you spare Monster kid. Not only that but its implied that the reason why Chara abandon the genocide isn't due to the fact that you can't get the max lv but to the fact that you can't eradicate the enemy. If you carefully read the nochocolate's essay about cooperation then you likely notice that sparing Mad dummy lead the genocide 's aborting while they doesn't provide any exp. But we know that Chara is not interested about killing people just to eradicate the enemy. After all, if you reach lv 20, they literally say that "there's nothing left for us here(in the world) "while there's many evacuated monsters that left and that coincides with the fact that lv 20 is the max as Sans says(also Chara doesn't say that "there's nothing left that we can kill"they literally says that "there's nothing left for us in this world") So they are only interested on power in the genocide run. So why do they stop the mission if you fail to kill Mad dummy? ?As I said, that's likely because you have proven that "kill or be killed"rule isn't absolute, that you can survive without killing Also, the game only indicates that love only make you emotionally distanced. There's literally nothing else about this function. By "we eradicated the enemy and became stronger "Chara likely means that both of you became emotionally stronger, enough distanced to destroy the world. After all this is not the first time that they use the word strong to describe emotional distance "We'll be strong, We'll free everyone ". Yeah when they wanted to be emotionally distanced in order to kill 6 humans. Finally, in the second genocide ending Chara also accuse Frisk for the first world's destruction "There's a reason why you CONTINUE to destroy this world". And even in your first playthrough ,they think that you always wanted the world destruction as when you say that you don't think that you are above consequences, they ask you "then what do you looking for? "which indicates that they think that you know that the worlds destruction is the consequence of your actions in genocide run. And in your first No mercy run they also give you the choice to ERASE or not the world, a permission even though they erase it themself if you refuse. Which indicates that they thought that you would erase the world. PC:Chara is not evil in the genocide run. In dictionary (not the Internet 's one but the book) evil means to "deliberately do bad things", so to do bad just because its bad.In genocide run Chara definitely think that power is a good thing. They are bad person in the genocide run(which means that they do more objectively bad things than good ones) sure but noone ,neither Chara is evil